1. Field of the Invention
The invention relate to a side marker lamp, and more particularly to an LED side marker lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED side marker lamp is also called guardrail lamp or digitron. It is mainly used to decorate outline of buildings, overpasses, river courses, gardens, and lamp posts. A traditional LED side marker lamp comprises a cover, a LED line board disposed inside the cover, multiple LED lamps installed on the line board, and electric lines connected to the line board and extending from the cover. However, this kind of LED side marker lamp is not effective in decoration during the day time since colors thereof (milk or transparent) do not match with decorated buildings that feature various colors. Moreover, the cover will become yellow due to aging after one or half year.
In addition, the traditional LED side marker lamp is fixed in terms of specifications. For example, the cover usually has a diameters of φ30, φ50, φ80, φ100, or φ110, a color of milk or transparent, and a length of 500,800,1000,1200, or 1500. The number of built-in LED lamps thereof is normally 99, 108, or 144. All the specifications cannot be changed. If specification needs to be adjusted, the whole LED side marker lamp needs to be made again, which requires higher cost and a long production period. Furthermore, the traditional LED side marker lamp uses a cover and end cover connected via water-proof glue whereby preventing water, if the lamp fails, the water-proof glue and the cover need to be removed, and the entire LED line board needs to be replaced, which brings about inconvenience for maintenance and high cost.